Confronting Yourself
by HeroOfTime94
Summary: A story involving Dark Link who is currently working for Ganondorf. Starting off as a kid, Dark Link goes off to do his masters will, whether it be spying, assination, or attempting to kidnap Link. Possible romance between Dark Link and Malon later on.R
1. Meeting with the Gerudo King

Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any of its characters. All characters and concepts are the property of Nintendo and its affiliates.

A/N-Throughout the story, there will be footnotes at the bottom of the page. When you see a numeral (iii for example), simply go to the bottom and see what that character has to say. Rated M for later chapters. Anyhow, read on.

Chapter 1-Meeting with the Gerudo King

POV-Dark Link

The halls of the fortress were barren and thick with cobwebs. The walls were decaying beyond repair and the floor was beginning to take its toll from holding the foundations of the room. In the corner were a couple of Gerudo guards on break, talking about their latest exploits from Hyrule or passionately opposing the generation of men. A skull with some Gerudo flag colors was above them, and at the entrance to the room stood a boy waiting.

The female guards looked up and didn't seem to be at all bemused at how a small kid could have easily bypassed their defenses. Nor did they pay any interest to his dark clothing or weaponry, or his red bloodshot eyes staring at them, menacingly, as if wanting to decimate them. On the contrary, they were expecting him, and greeted him with impassive stares and sour expressions.i But what did I care? Let them stare at me for all I want. I wasn't staying for long anyways, I had business with my master.

One of the Gerudo guards simply stated, "The Gerudo King is ready to see you," and with a clap of her gloved hands, an entrance materialized to the northern reaches of the room, with a staircase yellowing but on top bore a red opulent carpet with golden embroidery on the sides. I went without another word.

After a short trek to the top, I knocked seven times on the door on which bore the Gerudo symbol. A harsh, cold voice came from inside and said," Enter!" As I went inside, I noticed several interesting things about the leader's room this time around.ii He looked up from his work and showed a shimmer of a smile. "Welcome back Dark Link. I must congratulate you on your trial thorough the Haunted Wasteland. Not many entities, let alone humans could have completed it." "Thank you master," I replied. The King looked impassive for a moment then spoke again. "So young one, you are wondering why I have summoned you here?" I nodded. "I feel it is time to send you out on your first real mission. Your apprenticeship is now officially over, though I expect the same respect and courtesy you've always shown me." "Thank you master. What is your will?"

Ganondorf started pacing back and forth in the room and said, "For many months I have been looking for the keys to the Triforce. As I found out more and more about it, the more I found out it wasn't going to be easy." He paused briefly and then continued. "Certain relics are required to gain entrance to the Sacred Realm, home of the Triforce. Although I found their hiding places, the keepers of keys refused to grant me their treasures, and I replied in kind with a curse on each of them. I thought this would persuade them to give me their burdens, but I was wrong."

I listened intently to this and hoped to hear a glimpse of what these keys were to the Sacred Realm.iiiI concealed my excitement and waited for him to say what he wanted me to do. "Recently, I noticed a small boy of about the same age as you, who heroically broke the first curse I established and retrieved the guardian's artifact. I want you to find him and bring him to me alive. And try not to let yourself be seen." I bowed to him and said, "Yes your master. It will be done," and departed instantly.

Outside of the Gerudo's fortress, a chill gale pierced the air, threatening to kill all who stood in its way. Unnoticed by any of the guards, being the crafty spy I am, slipped away from Gerudo territory. It was time for me to complete my task. Taking one last look behind me, I strode into the realm of Hyrule, and proceeded onward silently.

A/N-Well? What did you think? Please read and review but no flames please! Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be a meeting with Dark Link and Malon.

i Well what did you expect? It didn't matter that I wasn't technically human. I was still male and the Gerudos, being all female, despised all men, except for their king Ganondorf, who they showed proper respect.

ii Having been in here too many times before, I had gotten used to the layout of the chamber. Today was different however. I noticed maps of Hyrule spread across an old battered wooden table, some smaller but with more detail to that specific area. Several scrying orbs with a purple-clawed hilt showed the viewpoints of some of the King's spies. Also, there were books containing potent dark magic, information about a relic called the Triforce, and artifacts that I knew only Ganondorf knew how to use, let alone control.

iii While I was the retched man's servant, that didn't mean I wasn't open to ambition. When the time came, I would betray Ganondorf and take the Triforce for my own desires. I just need wait and find his weakness. After all, all humans have them. You all have them I should say.


	2. Trickery and Lies

Disclaimer-I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. You know the rest I hope.

A/N-I've had some time off from school so this update is sooner than expected. Anyways, read on. . . .

Chapter 2-Trickery and Lies

POV-Dark Link

I must admit to be a bit envious of the Hylians who lived in the regions beyond here. The beauty compared to the harsh climate of the Gerudos was simply breathtaking. In fact I've never stepped foot outside of Gerudo territory until just now. But that didn't mean I wasn't unaware of my surroundings. Part of my studies included the layout of Hyrule and all of its areas, so I was prepared to the fullest. Without hesitation, I went onward.

By then, night had fallen and the pale, silvery moon climbed high into the sky. A small scuttling noise came from behind me, and I turned sharply to face this threat. Two skeletal like creatures, about the size of children mind, were climbing out of the ground and advancing towards me. Then they saw me for what I truly was, and retreated on the spot. Good. They weren't that stupid I suppose. It seems somehow my reputation had even reached the bowels of the undead and they were afraid to confront mei.

For the rest of the night I trotted onward, and since I wasn't human, I didn't require rest. By the time the sun had risen, I was nearing Lon Lon Ranch, not that it was an important place when it comes to historical matters, but I had a feeling there was more this place then meets the eye. Suddenly I felt the rays of sunlight cascade upon me and saw my skin and clothes turned back to "normal"ii.

I considered my current position. Since no one knew where this boy my master mentioned was headed, I decided to enter the ranch, and later Hyrule Castle town, and see if anyone recognized me. Upon entering the ranch I noticed two things, a. there were an abundant amount of animals present, i.e. horses, cows, cuccos, etc. and b. a faint singing noise reached my ears. I'm not exactly vengeful toward the art of music, but let's just say you won't find me playing an instrument in my spare time. However, this particular voice was soothing to the ears, and I could've listened there forever, possibly for all eternity, had it not been for the middle-aged man who tapped me on my shoulder, interrupting my reverie.

I sighed silently in my mind, making a mental note to pay this guy back for what he did. Putting on a fake smileiii I asked him politely, "Um hello there! Sorry to disturb you, but I seem to have wandered onto the field from Hyrule Castle Town and I don't which way to go. Can you help me?" Perfect, clear concise to the point, not anything overdone. The person smiled at me and replied, "Why of course sonny! I'd be happy to help you! We're just about to have breakfast and I'd be rude if I didn't invite you in," all of which he said in a jolly manner. "By the way my name is Talon, and I own this ranch. And you are?" I selected an identity, not wanting this man to associate me with the one I was looking for in case that boy visited this place by chance. I chose a name that I'm sure no one would own. "My name is Leo. Thank you for your hospitality." "Don't mention it sonny don't mention it," he chuckled.

Once inside, a girl walked in from inside and I guessed this to be the singing sensation I heard. For a human, she was quite attractive for her age and she the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. On top of that, she had flaming red hair that stretched down to the middle of her back, and held a positive expression on her face. Talon gestured at his daughter to sit down and spoke. "This here is Leo, Malon. He come to stay with us for a little bit, and then I'm going to bring him back to Hyrule Castle town." She smiled at me, and I grinned back. "Hello there," she said with a cute voice. "How did you survive the monsters that come out at night?" Whoops. "Er, I hid in a ditch and waited until morning came." I said in a shaky voice. "Hehe, well you're alright son, and that's what matters. Let's eat now and we'll get you home, we have to stop by anyways to deliver milk to the castle so you're in luck," said Talon. I gave him my thanks and began eating.

A few hours later, we arrived in a small wagon, the burden carried by two horses. A guard nodded to Talon and Malon and myself, and we arrived in the center of the market square, where busy throngs of people were making bargains, exchanging gossip, and overall enjoying the rich warm weather. "Thank you for your help! I hope we meet again!" I said and walked off into the crowd. The old duffer I didn't want to see again if I didn't need to, but the girl . . . yes she was interesting. I'd better give this some thought. But now was not the time, I had a job to complete. It was time for me to mingle with the unclean, the foul, the black market you could say of Hyrule.iv

A/N-Thank you my friends who enjoyed my previous chapter. For purposes of mystery (and since I wish to see you suffer) the next chapter will be a secret. Oh and please review my work, thanks!

i At least in small numbers. The duel arena back in Gerudo territory often boasted competitions between Gerudos and dark creatures summoned by Ganondorf. I myself had once fought a battalion of stalfos and nearly died doing it. But I don't have the time to list details here, so let's get back to the story.

ii Ah yes, I forgot to mention. For some strange reason I look like a human from sunrise to sunset and for the other half of the day, I appear as the dark mysterious individual you know me as. I don't know why it happens, and although I did try asking Ganondorf about them, he wouldn't answer and hastily change the subject. He's hiding something, and I'm going to find out why sooner or later.

iii Fake among us entities, not humans, who can be easily tricked into telling you what you're looking for.

iv And if they didn't know anything about the boy, well then I'm screwed.


	3. A Second Unknown Identity

Disclaimer-I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. They all belong to Nintendo and I wouldn't exist if I stole them, so quit worrying everyone!

A/N-I've had a lot to do with school over the past week or two (AP sucks!) so forgive me if this update is a little later than expected. The important thing is here and I'm alive to write this. Oh and it's been decided that footnotes will only be used for Dark Link's POV, since his character is the most interesting. So let's begin . . . .

Chapter 3-A Second Unknown Identity

POV-Link

"Hurry up dammit!" yelled the obnoxious fairy, outstripping the young boy clothed in green, trying to keep up with her. "We need to get to Hyrule Castle before sundown, or we'll be battling stalchildren for the entire night!" "Stop yelling I'm going!" replied Link. Curse my luck, the young boy thought to himself. So many questions ran through his head at the moment. First, the weather for unbearably hot. Enough said. Second was the fact that he was able to leave his former home called the Kokiri forest, a realm where young children lived and never grew up. Their guardian, the Great Deku Tree (who died recently, even though I worked my ass off to remove the curse on him), always said that Kokiri cannot leave the forest, or they will die. Was it magic that kept him alive for this long? Luck? A different heritage? I knew not, but I did know that once I got this "adventure" over with, I could return to the peace and quiet of my home. And third was the fact that he was going to meet a princess in some distant castle, though for what purpose he did not know.

After another hour of running across Hyrule Field (which led to many more outbursts from Navi), we finally crossed the drawbridge leading into Hyrule Castle Town. Minutes later, the drawbridge was raised, and the sun fell below the horizon. "Phew," gasped Navi, "that took forever! God, sometimes you humans are pathetic!" Link stared solemnly at the fairy, not exactly enjoying her company. Helpful in battle yes, but that's about all she was good for. "You're not a human Navi. Try being one for a day, and you'll see it's not so easy," I said darkly. "I suppose you have a point," she replied. A moment passed by and a guard staring at them spoke. "Hey! Kid! Go home now! It's too dangerous at night!" "Ok fine!" Link said to the guard. "Man, they must be stupid not to have seen me before and think I live here," he said quietly to himself as he set off at a slow stride. "Either that, or there are too many people for him to recognize," said Navi. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's move!" I reluctantly obeyed. Arguing with Navi never got me much good.

As we snuck past the two guards stationed to the road to Hyrule Castle (ok they were drunk, but what works, works), a soft hooting noise reached my ears. I drew to a standstill. I knew that sound you see. Looking upwards, my fear confirmed, sat the sage owl, Kapeora Geobera, staring at me with his menacing, yet thoughtful black eyes. "Why hello there Link!" said Kapeora Geobera. Trying to sneak into the castle are we?" Well I didn't think about that actually, I thought anyone could see the princess of Hyrule. Don't blame me, I'm not used to these people's ways. "Uh yeah. Got any ideas?" The owl cocked his head to the side as owls do. "No can do, my friend. But I do hear a faint singing noise nearby. It belongs to a girl who lives at Lon Lon Ranch, only a quarter of a day's walk from here. Why not trying asking her how to get inside? Adieu!" hooted the oversized owl and flew off into the night.

"Well the owl wasn't much help," said Navi, who was hiding in Link's hat the entire time when Kapeora Geobera. Something I can use to my advantage later, I thought. "Well let's ask the girl shall we?" Very well, but I'm getting some sleep afterwards," I replied. We set off down the trail, and we saw a young girl, about the same age as Link who was singing a beautiful song. I don't usually don't believe in love at first sight, but when I laid my eyes upon her, I banished this thought from my mind. Though the clothing she wore was simple and efficient, the rest of her features, i.e. her eyes, hair, body, and most of all her voice, was breathtaking. She opened her eyes and giggled. "Hehe! Why hello there Leo! Are you trying to visit the princess?" she said cheerfully. Though I was admiring her all this time, the name Leo was unfamiliar. Did someone who looked like me have the same name? I decided to ponder it later. "Um no, my name is Link, and this here is my fairy Navi," Link motioned to the miniscule pixie flying around his head. "Nice to meet you." "Hehe, very funny Leo, but you can't fool me! I never saw that fairy around you before though. . ." she paused thoughtfully and smiled at me again.

"Well, being the adventurous girl I am, I know a few things about this place," she said. "Behind me for instance is a vine that you can climb up on to get over the gate just up ahead. Then all you have to do is sneak past the guards, swim the moat, and fit in the hole in the side in the castle. Other than that, it's not hard at all!" Joy . . ." I replied, though not in an unfriendly way. "Thanks for the help! Anything I can do for you?" She looked in the distance for a moment. Was she always dazed like this, or was she on something? "Actually there is Leo. My father went up to the castle to deliver milk, but he hasn't come back yet. Could you go find him for me? I'll give you this egg I'm incubating." She pulled out an egg from her shoulder pack and I stared dismissively at it. "Um sure, no problem . . ." I said, and took the egg. Thanks for your help. By the way, what's your name again? The girl laughed for a short while and said, "Geez Leo, you're not that bright are you? But it wouldn't hurt to tell you again I suppose. My name is Malon. See you later Leo!" and with that she ran off back to Hyrule Castle Town. "See you!" I yelled back. Well I intended to keep my promise, but as a human, I needed rest. I climbed the vine that lead to the edge, rested my head on a surprisingly soft stone, with an eye and three spines coming out from top, and went to sleep.

A/N-Anyways, I hoped you liked that. The plot is actually starting to unfold! Who would've known! So, read and review PLEASE, and I'll be back soon.


End file.
